Trapped in a Nightmare Halloween special
by kimmiehier
Summary: The Bellas have been invited to a special competition on Halloween, but it's not just a regular competition. The endgame is Bechloe, so if I decide to do some crazy stuff with the relationships, just keep in mind it will be (or get back to) Bechloe. I will put Trigger Warnings on every chapter it is necessary on. Believe me, it will be necessary.
1. Prologue

**Here it is, my Halloween special. A crossover from Pitch Perfect and.. Well, that's a surprise, I don't want to spoil. I'll note that later on in the story when it's not giving away anything. If you know it though, you will recognize it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to their respective owners, or something like that.**

* * *

31 October 2013, a stormy night in a deserted place. They have been preparing several sets for months to compete in this competition; only eight teams had been invited. The trip had taken a couple of hours, this time Fat Amy didn't forget to fill the tanks, and apparently they had arrived sturdy blonde put the bus to a stop. "Alright aca-bitches, let's crush this! Last one inside is an old dingo!"

Amy was gone before anyone could even respond, there was only one time beside this one they had seen her move that fast; the fight at the regionals. "Does she know anything about food that we don't or something?" Stacie asked.

A small chuckle came from the front of the bus, from the blonde girl who rose from her seat. "I may have promised her a cheesecake if we are going to win this." The girls laughed and with that they left the bus.

All the Bellas had gathered inside, excited for the sing off. "What took yer guys so long, waitin' for the dead to wake?" Then suddenly the doors shut with a loud thud and the lights went off, before everyone lost their conscious. This competition would stay with them for the rest of their lives...


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter one. I don't think I'll be able to finish the story on Halloween, but I'm gonna try to post at least chapter two on that day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca woke up, slowly raising her head from what seemed a table. She frowned at the minor headache and looked around. The brunette jumped when suddenly a bear-like character stood in front of her, "Dude, don't scare me like that! And what the hell are you?!"  
The creature tilted its head. Yes, it definitely resembled a bear. His right side was white and could go for a cute teddybear, his left side was black though, capable of sending chills down your spine by just looking at it. "Now now, so rude to the host of this splendid evening! Introductions will be later when everyone is awake, just stay in this room until then. Or else…" He moves closer to her face with his creepy black side.  
Beca backed away, "I get it, I get it."  
"Good!" Then a groan came from the other side of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wake some other people." With that, he vanished and somehow reappeared at the table where someone else just woke up. He screamed and fell back with his chair, making the brunette laugh. She laughed even harder when she saw it was her boyfriend.  
Jesse had managed to convince her it was worth a shot, 'like in the movies' she'd open up to him and they would get a happy ever after and lots of aca-children. They had gotten closer, but to Beca it never really got past the friend stage, to the boy's frustration. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't very good at that. The DJ just shrugged it off, 'maybe one day'. He never succeeded in making her watch a complete movie either, perhaps it would just never work between them. That didn't mean they didn't have fun though. Jesse's cheesy romantic side had amused her many times.  
He looked at the table behind him from the ground. The boy spotted Beca and grinned, "Yeah? You think that's funny?"  
The brunette nodded, still chuckling. "I don't hear you scream in fear that often."  
"That was once!" Jesse looked a little insulted and gave her a puppy-pout, only making her laugh harder as she remembered it.  
In the haunted house, he ran away screaming as a clown resembling 'It' seemingly came out of the sewer, even the actor couldn't keep a straight face; he had never seen anyone that scared of a clown before. "One very amusing experience."  
Jesse screamed again as the bear reappeared in front of his face, "Will you stop that?!"  
The bear just tilted its head in amusement and put its paws in front of its mouth, laughing. "Pupupupu, but it's funny!"  
Beca laughed, "I'm going to have to agree with the bear, it _is_ amusing."  
It smiled wickedly, "See? Your girlfriend agrees!"  
Both looked at him in shock, simultaneously exclaiming, "How the hell did you know that?"  
"Pupupu, I know everything." Then its voice turned darker and it sounded like something else was speaking along, making them shiver. "Everything." A second later he was back to his cheerful self. "Pupupu, I'll have to wake up more people now, please stay in this room." And gone it was again.  
"I wonder what is going on…" The guy wondered.  
"Relax man, it's Halloween. They probably just arranged some special effects." Beca reassured him, they didn't plan it on this day for nothing. Out of the window you could see it was storming, along with some rain that had apparently just started.

"Finally all of you aca-people are awake, so it is time for me to introduce myself, pupupu. I am your host on this beautiful stormy evening, Monobear!" Whispers sounded through the room.  
Four huge tables that were put next to each other, like in Hogwarts, were filled with the teams. On the first table were the Treblemakers and the Tonehangers, or as the Trebles clad them, the old dudes. The second table consisted of the Sockapellas and the High Note, the third had the BU Harmonics alont with Beca's group, the Bellas, and on the last table the Hullabahoos and Footnotes were sitting. Apparently they were organized like that, as they woke up in those positions. Jesse was an exception, but returned to the Trebles on his own. Did Monobear set that part up so he could enjoy a screaming guy with his girlfriend? Either way, it had been amusing, so it didn't matter.  
"You all are probably wondering how you got here, right? Pupupu, that's my secret! But maybe you will find out as the competition progresses. Only one can win, and only that one may leave." An evil laugh came from the little bear, some worried faces appeared among the contestants. "So, let's start, shall we? On each table there are two teams, this is no coincidence! The other team will be your first opponent! The order of the tables are no coincidence either, the next opponent will be the winner of the table next to you! And the last match, obviously, will be between the last two surviving teams! Take a good look while you can, always expect the unexpected, before you know it you'll waste your precious time alive." He laughed again. "Everyone knows the rules, right? The number of the round is the number of songs you will perform, so for round one you will perform only one song. We'll start in half an hour. Happy Halloween!" And with that, he disappeared, his evil laugh still echoing through the room.  
There was a silence after that for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. Then a chaos of whispers between the teams emerged. "I like the special effects." Stacie said simply.  
Cynthia-Rose nodded, "I agree, it's pretty awesome."  
"And scary." It was only then that they noticed Jessica had crawled into Ashley. Beca still wondered if they were just friends, or perhaps more than that. It was also impossible for her to miss the envious look on Denise's face, which changed into a pained one when she looked at Cynthia-Rose. She wondered what had happened between those two as well.  
"Okay Bellas, time for our last strategy meeting, we must win this!"


End file.
